


Say It

by Silvaimagery



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Bonding, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Romance, h/c, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: It was undeniable and unavoidable, they were like two magnets trying to avoid the pull towards each other.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I have abandoned you all for so long. I’m glad the new movie had so many Spones moments. 
> 
> Title from the song by Flume

He told himself that the reason he broke up with Nyota was because he needed to do his duty to his people.

That the reason he sought out the doctors company was because Jim was his friend and it was best if he and the doctor were more amiable towards each other.

That the reason he his mind was filled with those blue eyes and sarcastic tone, even when he was trying to meditate, was because the doctor still grated on his nerves.

That the reason he was experiencing human emotions such as jealousy and longing was because…well, there was no logical explanation for that. It just was.

However, just because he was experiencing such emotions did not mean he would let them control his purpose as a commander of Starfleet or his duty to his people.

It was, to borrow an earth vernacular, easier said than done.

“Doctor, if I may have a moment of your time.”

“Of course, Commander. What brings you to sickbay?”

I open my mouth but I am suddenly at a loss for words as his blue eyes gaze at me.

“It is strange.” I mutter.

“What?” He frowns.

“It is nothing.”

“You feeling okay, Spock?”

“Okay is-”

“Unacceptable, yes I know.” He says rolling his eyes. “Are you well?”

“I am functioning properly.”

“Great.” He says sarcastically.

My lips quirk and I push down the reflex.

“I have something I wish to give to you for safekeeping.”

“Yeah? What is it?”

I pull the object from my pocket and I hold it out to him.

He whistles.

“It’s a pretty necklace.”

“It belonged to my mother.”

He takes it in his hand and stares down at it for a moment before looking at me. 

“Is this a gift for Nyota? I’ll find somewhere safe to keep it.”

“Lieutenant Uhura and I are no longer involved in a romantic relationship.”

“You guys broke up?” His lips quirk. “What did you do?”

“A typically reductive inquiry, Doctor. I assure you that I did nothing wrong.”

“Spock, have you ever heard the phrase ‘it’s not me, it’s you’?”

“Indeed I have.”

He nods.

“You should know then that it is most definitely you.”

“I see.”

“Anyway, I will find a place for this in my quarters.”

“I would prefer if you wore it.”

He stares at me.

“You want me to wear your mother’s necklace?”

“That is correct.”

“Uhh…I’m not sure that would be appropriate.”

I clench my hands behind my back.

“Why would it not be appropriate?”

“Well, it was your mothers. It’s important to you. I don’t want to lose it or damage it.”

“It would make me feel better if I knew it was safe on your person.”

“Okay.”

“Thank you.”

“Hey, at least it matches the color of my uniform.” He says with a smile.

“Indeed it does.”

*************************

“I need to speak with you.” I tell Leonard.

“Spock, are you okay?” Jim asks me.

“I am in need of the doctor’s assistance.”

“What is it?” Leonard asks.

“Anything I can do to help?” Jim asks me.

“Not at the moment.”

“Let me know buddy, alright?” He says patting my arm.

“I shall.”

“Good.”

I take Leonard’s arm and lead him away from the crown towards a more private area.

“Spock, what is going on?”

I stop once we are in an empty corridor and I turn to face him.

“I have been informed…” I take a deep breath. “I…”

His hands curl around my biceps and the warmth of his hands seeps into my skin.

“Just take a deep breath. Come here, sit down.”

He pushes me down onto a bench.

“Ambassador Spock is dead.” I say quietly unable to voice the words in a regular tone.

“Jesus Christ.”

Leonard takes a seat beside me.

“Are you alright?”

“It is…” I close my eyes as I try to reign in my emotions.

“Spock.” Leonard’s hand is warm on my shoulder and I look at him. “It is alright to be overwhelmed. He was a great man and to some extent, he was you.”

I wipe the moisture from my eyes.

“Indeed he was. There is of course another problem.”

He sighs.

“Jim.”

“The captain was very close to the Ambassador.”

“It’s going to break Jim to know but we have to tell him no matter how hard it will be.”

“Agreed.”

“Come on. Let’s go find something to eat and we will toast to Spock.”

**************************

With the attack on the Enterprise, my only thought was of getting back to Leonard.

I run as fast as I can while avoiding the lasers being shot at me.

I spot the bent head as soon as I round the corner.

“Doctor!”

Those blue eyes raise to meet my own. He ducks out of the way as shots are fired. I turn to fire on my pursuers before they can make contact with my person.

“Doctor, we must evacuate now!”

I grab his arm and lead him away, he is too distracted to notice or complain about my touch.

I grab onto him as the ship veers backwards.

“Spock!”

“It is alright, Leonard.”

Shots are fired our way and I lead us into the lift.

I help Leonard stand.

“What is happening?”

“We are under attack. It is possible the Enterprise will be overtaken or….”

“Or?”

“Or they might decide to destroy the ship.”

“We have to do something!”

“There is not much we can do at this point Doctor, except try to assure that the crew gets out safely.”

“Alright. How do we do that?”

“Our pursuers will force this door open, we will attack and assure our escape.”

“Right. Do you have your weapon on you? Because I’ve only got pain meds.”

“I do not.”

“So how exactly are we going to attack?”

“Hand to hand battle.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Indeed I am not.”

As I expected, our pursuers force open the doors to the lift and I attack at once before they can reach for their weapons.

“Spock! They are taking the crew!”

I dispose of the last of our attackers before going to Leonard’s side.

“Sons of bitches! We have to find Jim.”

“The Captain would have abandoned ship by now.”

“We have to be sure.”

“Leonard. There is no time. We will escape in the intruder’s vessel.”

“Spock.”

“We must go. Now.”

He purses his lips but he does not fight me. I lead him into the aircraft.

“I hope you know how to fly one of these things.”

“Their flight mechanism is similar to that of any aircraft.”

“Goody.”

“You might want to hold on to something. We will be entering the planet’s atmosphere at high velocity.”

“Thanks for the warning.”

I maneuver the craft out of the Enterprise and we are caught in the planets gravitation instantly.

“Fuck!”

I cannot control the vessel and try as I might, we hit the terrain hard.

I grit my teeth as I am pierced by metal.

“Doctor, we have arrived.”

“I figured as much.”

“Unlatch the door above your head.”

“Are you alright?”

“I am not.”

“Shit. Hold on!”

He opens the door and gets out before helping me exit the pod.

“Oh my god, Spock.”

He puts his arms around me and I let him help me.

“Sit down here, slowly. Lean back a little.”

I cannot help the pained groan that leaves me.

“Just try to relax, you’re going to be okay.”

“The forced optimism in your voice suggests that you are trying to elicit a sense of calm in order to-”

“Shut the fuck up, Spock.”

I lift my head to look at him.

“Doctor, now is not the time for one of your emotion break downs.” I grab his shoulder as I sit back up.

“What the hell are you doing?”

“We must keep moving.”

“Spock, this thing has punctured your iliac region.”

“Time is a critical factor. We must find the crew and the captain.”

“If I can’t take this out, you’re gonna die. Okay? If I take it out and can’t stop the bleeding, you’re gonna die.”

“I can see no appeal in either option.”

“Believe it or not, neither can I. Now just keep your Vulcan ass in place while I think of something.”

“As I have already stated, time is a critical factor.”

“Hardy har har. At least you still have your sense of humor. If I remember correctly, Vulcans have their hearts where humans have their livers.”

“That is correct, Doctor.”

“That explains a thing or two.”

“You’re sarcasm is a comfort.”

“I think you’re going into shock.”

“I seem to have lost some control, yes.”

“An improvement, I’m sure.”

“It would be wise to hurry, I am losing blood at a rapid rate.”

“Okay, okay. Hold on.”

I take deep breaths and try to find control to the pain through meditation.

“I just don’t get it, Spock. I mean, why did they attack us? You really think they’d do this for some doodad that the tiny critters didn’t want?”

“It is unwise to trivialize that which one simply does not understand. We can safely assume it is more important than a doodad.”

“I think you just managed to insult me twice, Spock. It’s now or never. I just got one question.”

“Which would be what?”

“What is your favorite color?”

“I fail to see the relevance.” I scream as the lodged object is removed and hot metal is pressed against the wound. “FUCK!”

He reclines his head against my chest as he laughs.

“It is not funny.” I pant.

“You cursed.” He chuckles. “You…you cursed.”

“Believe me, it was a surprise to me too.”

We both look up at the sounds of approaching air craft.

“We have to get out of here, come on.”

“We will walk in direction of that rock face and find shelter.” I tell him.

“Maybe there we can try to contact the Enterprise.”

“Indeed.”

***************************

“What the hell do you think this place is, Spock?”

“I am not sure. However, these symbols are the same as those depicted on the artifact taken in the attack.”

“You think it came from here?”

“It would seem so.”

A sudden pain over comes me and I am unable to sustain my own weight.

“I am in need…of meditation.”

“Spock.”

I submerge myself deep in my mind.

“Spock! Spock, wake up damn it!”

I open my eyes as his hand touch my meld points.

I remove his hands from my face.

“I am entirely conscious, Doctor.”

“Mediation my ass. You passed out! I thought that maybe you…”

I touch his hand.

“I am better now, Leonard. Do not concern yourself.”

He sits down beside me with a sigh.

“You lost a lot of blood.”

“My body is restoring itself.”

“That’s good.”

“You asked me why Lieutenant Uhura and I parted ways.” I say, breaking the silence.

“I did.”

“I felt that I owed a sense of duty to my species after the demise of our planet.”

“You thought you should be off making little Vulcans, huh? Yeah, I can see why that would upset her.”

“That is the reason I gave Nyota. However, that is not my real reason.”

“What is your real reason then?”

“I have found myself thinking of someone else.”

“You’re in love with someone else? Spock, I didn’t know you’re pointy eared head had it in you! I have to say, I’m almost proud.”

“Proud? That I have feelings for someone else?”

“Well I mean, I’m glad you’re still human under all that Vulcan.” He elbows my side. “So, who is the new unlucky lady?”

“It is not a lady at all.”

“What?”

I look at him.

“It’s you.”

He stares at me.

“Uhm.”

“I find myself thinking about you and it is not in the aggravating way it used to be.”

“Wow. I charmed a Vulcan. I’m a lot better at unintentional flirting than I thought.”

I start to laugh.

“Now there is a sight I’d never thought I’d witness. I have to say, it’s a bit frightening.”

*************************

“What exactly is it about me that you like so much?”

I smile at him.

“The dialogue we have had across the years has always meant something to me.”

“Ah. So you like it when I call you on your shit.”

“Indeed. Though we can both agree that your ‘shit’ is called out to question more times.”

He chuckles.

“You know? I think I like this side of you.”

We stop as we spot the ships descending on our location.

“Well, at least I won’t die alone.”

“Leonard, I-”

“You don’t have to say it, Spock.”

He grabs my face before leaning in to kiss me and I close my eyes in anticipation.

When I open my eyes, I come face to face with Jim.

“Spock! It is so good to see you.”

“Indeed. What about Doctor McCoy?” I ask.

“He is coming in now. Oh.”

“Oh?” I ask.

“Scotty?”

“He’s gone, Captain.”

“What?”

“Where has he gone?” I demand.

“I don’t know.”

I close my eyes.

“There were ships upon us when I was transported here. It is possible Leonard has been taken captive.”

Leonard. Please be well, ashayam.

“We have to find the crew now.” Jim says.

“We should wait until we are absolutely sure.” Mr. Scott argues.

“Mr. Chekov has got the coordinates.” Jim tells him.

“How do we know those coordinates are correct?”

“Mr. Chekov, can you reconfigure the search parameters in order to compensate for this formula?” I ask moving to the console.

“Aye, Commander. But what is this formula?”

“It is Vokaya, Mr. Chekov. A mineral unique to Vulcan which emits low-level radiation.”

“I will have to filter out all other energy emissions.”

“Spock, why would a Vulcan mineral be doing way out here?” Jim asks me.

“Doctor McCoy wears a Vokaya amulet.”

“Wait. Bones is wearing a Vulcan amulet? How did that even happen?”

“I presented it to him as a token of my affection and respect?”

“What?!”

“I have found it!” Chekov shouts.

“We will rehash this conversation later, Mister.” Jim tells me.

“Does the location match the coordinates you acquired from Kalara, Mr. Chekov?”

“It is a match, sir.”

“Its presence suggests that Doctor McCoy and thereby the rest of the crew are being held at Krall’s base of operation.”

“Can you beam them out?” Jim asks Mr. Scott.

“There is geological interference. It blocks the transporter signal.”

“Then I guess we’re going to have to go in and break them out the old-fashioned way.”

*****************************

“Spock!”

“I had not noticed how frequently you scream out my name, Doctor.”

“No sexual innuendos right now, Spock. First let’s get the hell out of here, then you can try to make me scream in the bedroom.” He says slapping my arm before walking ahead, the crew trailing behind him.

I catch up to Leonard.

“Stand on that clear path there, twenty at a time.” I order.

“By the way, thanks for rescuing me.”

“Thanks are not necessary as-”

He presses his lips to mine in a quick kiss.

“Just take the damn thanks, Spock.”

“You are welcome. Energize, Mr. Scott.”

“Aye, aye Commander.”

****************************

“Captain, the flight patterns of bees are determined by individual decisions. Krall’s swarm formations are too complex not to rely on some form of unified cyberpathic coordination. I surmise that if we-”

“Spock! Skip to the end.”

“What he’s saying is that if we disorient the swarm we can kick its ass!” Nyota supplies.

“Precisely.”

“Scotty, can you beam me aboard one of those ships?”

“You’ve got to be completely mad.”

“Yes or no?”

“No! Yes! Maybe.”

“Captain, my familiarity of the interior of those ships, however brief, makes me more qualified for this away mission.”

“Spock, you’re still hurt.” Nyota says placing a hand on my arm.

I look at her concerned face before looking back at Jim.

“She is right, Spock. I can’t sent you injured into this mission.”

“I acknowledge and respect your concerns. Perhaps you would feel more confident if I were accompanied by someone with familiarity of both the ship and my injury.” I say raising my eyebrow.

Jim smiles.

“He’s gonna love this.”

“I am hoping he will.”

“You’re an evil, evil Vulcan. Meet us in the transporter bay, I will go inform Bones about the plan.”

I incline my head.

“Spock.” Nyota says touching my arm again.

I look at her.

“Please be careful.”

“I assure you that I will take all the precautions necessary.”

“Good. And, I would like us to talk when you come back. I’ve had time to think about our breakup.”

I incline my head before making my way to the transporter bay.

Leonard is already there with a scared look on his face as he argues with the Captain.

“Come along, Doctor.” I say walking past him.

“Wait a minute. Why, you green-blooded ingrate. This was your idea!”

“It’s a good idea, Bones.”

“If it makes you feel better, you may hold my hand.” I tell him.

Jim tries to cover his laugh while Leonard glares at me in a most handsome fashion. Leonard smacks Jim’s hand away before pointing his weapon at me.

“You know, next time you have a piece of pipe stuck in your transverse, call a plumber.”

“Just make sure you find a way to break those things.” The Captain tells me.

“If it get’s hairy, I’ll beam you straight back.” Mr. Scott says.

“Energize.” I say.

“Wait, wait!”

“You’re gonna do great!” The Captain smiles.

“Damn it Jim, I’m a doctor not a fucking-”

He cuts himself off as we come face to face with the enemy.

He ducks as I shoot and he opens the hatch as I push the enemy out.

“You do realize that the last time we flew in one of these, it crashed. Now I’m not trying to point fingers but you did it.”

“Well then, you are in luck today Doctor as you will be the one doing the driving.”

“What!”

“I suggest you start navigating now, Doctor.”

“Alright! But don’t blame me if- HOLY FUCK!” I hold on as we veer dangerously to the left. “We hit something.”

“Evade now, Doctor!”

“I see it, I see it! Just let me do the driving! Wait, is that classical music I hear?”

“Yes, it would seem so.”

“You two alright, Spock?”

“We are alright, Captain.”

“Speak for yourself.”

“However,” I continue ignoring Leonard. “There are still three ships heading to Yorktown.”

“That’s got to be Krall. Keep on him, Spock. Do whatever it takes to keep him from using that weapon.”

“Do not lose them, Doctor!”

“You are more than welcome to switch places with me, Spock!”

“Captain, intercepting all three ships is an impossibility.”

“Bones, there is a plaza coming up. You gotta make sure Krall heads for it.”

“Why?”

“Just do it!”

“Fine! You might want to hold on to something, it’s going to be a bumpy ride.”

“Was that a sexual innuendo?” I ask.

“Don’t make me laugh, you bastard. I’m trying to drive.”

I smile.

**************************

“Spock.”

“Lieutenant Uhura.”

“I thought you had to finish your mission report?”

“I do but I thought it would be more pleasing to engage with the crew socially.”

“Wow. And may I ask what brought this change?”

“I have given myself to someone.”

Her face is shocked for a moment before she school her expression.

“I see.”

“I did not inform you as we are no longer involved.”

“We are still friends though, right?”

“Of course. I merely did not wish to cause you anymore unnecessary pain.”

“It will hurt for a while, Spock. Our time together was very meaningful to me.”

“And to me as well.”

She nods.

“Has your father arranged a marriage for you? I know that you said that you wanted to do your part in repopulating your species.”

“I have not spoken to my father about it yet.”

“Oh, then how did you meet your new companion?”

“There has been a misunderstanding. The person I am currently involved with is not of Vulcan descent.”

“Then who is it?”

I glance at Leonard, Uhura’s gaze following me. I smile as I see Leonard’s fingers unconsciously rub the stone of the amulet.

“Oh. I see.”

I look back at Nyota.

“You and Len. You have always had a strong relationship. I just didn’t think it would ever turn into a romantic one.”

“It was a surprise for me as well but the Doctor and I have a deep understand of each other.”

“He was the only one you ever complained about. He was the one who made you more human.”

“Nyota.”

“I get it Spock. Leonard is a great man and he has always evoked strong human emotions in you. I can see why he has broken past your defenses. I hope you will be very happy with him.”

“Thank you.”

She kisses my cheek before moving away.

I look at Leonard who is looking back at me. I walk towards him.

“So. Scotty was explaining to me about the necklace.”

“I see.”

“I did wonder on how you found us so quickly but at the time I didn’t question it. It has radiation?”

“A very low amount. I assure you that it is not harmful.”

“So you gave me a tracking device?”

“That was not my intention.”

“It better not have been. And what is this about it being a declaration of your affection and respect? You never declared anything you sneaky SOB.”

“Then perhaps I should declare myself right now.” I say taking his hand in mine.

He looks down at our joined hands before looking at me.

“Perhaps.”

I kiss his knuckles and I feel the tremor of his hand.

“We’re going to need a private location. Follow me.” He says.

**************************

Warm arms wrap around me and I lean back into his smaller frame.

“Come back to bed, _ashal-veh _.”__

__I smile._ _

__“You do not know how deep with emotion it fills me to hear you speak the words of my people, _ashayam _."_ ___

__

____

__

____“Well now apparently I do since you did that mind meld. Which I still do not think I gave my consent to by the way.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____I turn to look at him._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“I specifically remembering you saying ‘yes’ quite enthusiastically.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“I was saying yes to you torturing my prostate with your cock, not you turning my brain into mush.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Your brain was already mush.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____He laughs._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“You were never this sarcastic before.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“You are a bad influence.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____He snorts._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“What is that box you’re looking at?”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“It is the property left behind by Ambassador Spock.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Hmm. Anything good in there?”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____I show him the photograph of the Ambassador with his Enterprise crew._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Wow. Look at me, always a handsome devil.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Indeed.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“You’re not going to argue with me on that?”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“I agree that you are handsome. For a human.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“There is the Spock I love.” He says kissing the side of my neck. “They all look really happy, don’t they?”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“They do. I want to be just as good as him. I want to lead a long, happy life the way he did.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“You already are just as good, Spock. As for the long, happy life. I don’t really see that happening.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____I chuckle before kissing him._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“I love you, Leonard.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Of course you do. What’s there not to love?”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“There are plenty of reasons. You are illogical, over emotional-”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____He presses his mouth to mine._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Less talking, more fucking.” He says taking my hand and leading me back to bed._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“Something else I shall not argue with.” I say pressing him down onto the bed._ _ _ _

__

____

__

____“You better not.”_ _ _ _

__

____

__

____The End._ _ _ _

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> ashal-veh: darling
> 
> ashayam: beloved


End file.
